


let the sound take you away

by Missy



Category: Aladdin (1992), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Female Characters, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Still set in ancient Agrabah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine takes Mulan on a carpet ride, but Mulan finds the adjustment to flight awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the sound take you away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for female_fest at Dreamwidth: prompt: Aladdin/Mulan; Mulan and Jasmine, Magic Carpet Ride. Thank you to Amber for beta!

The night sky over Agrabah was quiet, lit with a thousand stars, and scented with the odor of burning rose adder. It was the sort of night that would keep a proper princess in her apartments within the palace, an eye on the sky, waiting for the call of her husband to draw her to his side. She would be as sweet as the sugared rose petals lining the table, as caring and motherly as Aisha.

Jasmine – who did not care for what was considered proper, only what was just and good – was not within the painted walls of her chamber, stroking the back of her pet tiger and silently yearning for her husband’s return from his peace mission to the Bedouin camps. What would the fun of that be, to sit and wait for something to happen to you? Instead, she sat upon the back of an elegantly-woven carpet, shooting through the night sky, laughing and holding onto the hand of her best friend.

That friend was white-knuckled, grabbing onto the offered hand of the woman beside her. “You get used to it after awhile,” Jasmine declared over the bay of the wind.

The young woman – Fa Mulan, representative of the royal house of the Emperor of the Orient, lady warrior and brilliant strategist, stared wide-eyed as the world sped by below their feet. “How could you get used to this?”

“Practice!” called Jasmine. Mulan stared back at her in abject confusion, but Jasmine only chuckled. One day she would be able to do this with ease. She supposed it wasn’t anything like sliding along the sloped roofs at the center of town while dueling with an enemy warrior.

“That would mean doing this more than once. I don’t know if my stomach will make it.”

Jasmine shook her head, her hair unbinding in the wind. “The best part of a great adventure is not knowing where your stomach will land.” Carpet jerked under her calming touch and she petted him. “Not literally.” She noticed the paleness of Mulan’s features and chuckled. “This can’t be scarier than going to see that matchmaker.”

“We’re talking about different levels of scary!” Mulan shouted.

“It’s not scarier than facing down my father’s advisor, and it’s a celebration, compared to being forced to marry for the state.” She leaned back, patting Carpet’s tassels. “Carpet wants you to have fun, don’t you, Capet?”

Carpet made a chittering noise of pure joy in confirmation, and Mulan rose an eyebrow. “I’m trying, Carpet, I just don’t know how to make my stomach calm down. This isn’t what I think of when I talk about climbing…” she trailed off as Jasmine sent Carpet barreling through an underarch, spinning them around a full 360 degrees. “That was kind of fun.”

“I told you you’d get used to it!” crowed Jasmine. “Let’s go to the ocean next.”

Mulan’s expression was quizzical in the pale blue light. “Isn’t the ocean four hundred miles away?”

Jamsine’s eyes lit up. “That’s what makes it an adventure.”


End file.
